Recollections
by CosmicProportions
Summary: SasuNaru, Yaoi, don't like don't read. Lime. Story told from both perspectives. Sasuke remembers, but can he forgive Naruto... forgive himself?
1. Chapter 1

**Recollections**

Chapter One

Kakashi was a strange teacher, Sasuke remembered. With that god-forsaken book of his. Sasuke quietly chuckled, the sound echoing throughout the cave he was hiding in. He missed the old fool, but being a highly wanted fugitive, he doubted that he could ever see him again. A shadow emerged from the entrance.  
"Who's there?" a voice bellowed. Sasuke stopped breathing until the shadow disappeared. Slowly, he crept out of the cavern and began to sidle along the ledge the cave was on.  
He was up high enough that if he fell, he probably wouldn't survive. Finally, he found a place along the side of the cave where climbing higher was possible. Searching for a decent handhold, he began to think once again about his old life in Konoha.

FLASHBACK  
"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, his bright orange jumpsuit almost burning Sasuke's eyes.  
"What do you want?" Sasuke grunted. Naruto pouted, and his brow furrowed.  
"Jeez, I was gone for three months, I would expect a better homecoming than 'What do you want?'"  
"Fine. Welcome home, legendary hero Uzumaki Naruto," Sasuke said, dripping with sarcasm. Immediately, Naruto burst into his famous grin.  
"Yup! That's me! I'm the legendary Jounin!" Naruto cried, pointing at himself. Sasuke smirked. Suddenly, Naruto embraced him.  
"I missed you so much," he whispered into Sasuke's ear.  
END FLASHBACK

But that was the past. Sasuke forced himself to focus on the task at hand. He climbed slowly, making sure he wouldn't fall. Finally, he had reached the top of the cliff. He found a large boulder to hide behind and catch his breath.  
"Well, we know he's not here. Last we heard, he was hiding in Suna," a man's voice reported.  
"Search the cliff again. For all we know, Sasuke could be anywhere," another man replied. Sasuke shook his head. He knew that voice. He could recognize that voice in a crowd of a hundred people.  
"Yes, Naruto." The man said obediently, and dashed away. Sasuke turned around, still keeping himself hidden, and tried to get a look at the shinobi. Naruto had grown quite a bit since Sasuke had seen him last. At least four inches, and he could see some muscle definition through the same hideous orange and black jumpsuit.  
Naruto had sat down and pulled out a styrofoam cup and a thermos. "Sweet, sweet ramen," he sighed to himself. Some things never change, Sasuke thought.  
"Itadaki-masu!" Naruto said, and pulled out his chopsticks, slurping the god's food.  
Sasuke quickly realized that he would get caught soon if he didn't leave. But something inside him wouldn't let him move. He sat and listened to his old friend eat his ramen until he got up and stretched. "Alright, back to Sasuke-huntin'," Naruto half-joked, and sped away. Sasuke stayed behind the rock. He just saw the person he most regretted having to leave behind. And didn't say anything to him.  
I have to apologize for leaving him, Sasuke thought. Then, with determination, he sprinted after his friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Recollections  
Chapter 2**

Sasuke was deep in the forest, listening for the crunch of leaves that would tell him that Naruto was near. Pacing himself so he could keep hidden, he jumped tree to tree in efforts to get Naruto alone. The crunching stopped. Sasuke halted on the tree branch to listen.  
"Naruto-sensei, there's no sign of the traitor anywhere!" a boy's voice whined.  
"How troublesome. There's no possible way he could be here." A girl's voice added.  
"Of course there is! Naruto-sensei said that he could be anywhere!" another girl cried.  
"Satoru, Ayami, Kameko, stop fussing. Would you rather be looking for cats or pulling up weeds like I was doing at your age? This is a very important mission, much higher than most genin get. Do you understand?"  
"Yes, Naruto-sensei," The children said together. So I'm a traitor now, Sasuke thought. And apparently Naruto has taken some students under his wing. Great. Just what we needed, another set of Naruto clones. Sasuke smirked at his own remark.  
"Now go sweep the forest again. I have to report back to the Hokage," Naruto ordered.  
"Right!" the children replied and ran off. Sasuke noticed that one of the girls saluted to Naruto. It was probably Rock Lee's kid. And the other girl was probably Shikamaru's. Sasuke wondered who the mothers could possibly be. It didnÕt matter. It wasn't like he was ever going to see the children again. Sasuke remembered a time when such drivel was important.  
FLASHBACK  
There was a loud clunk as Sakura slammed her sake glass onto the counter at the loud club.  
"I-I swear, one day... you-you and me Sasuke....we're going to get toge-gether and you're going to have the best damn time of your life!" she stuttered. Suddenly she burst into a giggle fit.  
"Unless you and that goddamn NARUTO are back together! Hahaha!" Sasuke turned red.  
"We're not together. We never were," he muttered through his teeth.  
"What are you doing, trying to convince me or-or something with that shit?" Sakura said with an air of drunk attitude.  
"Yeah, really Sasuke, why are you trying to convince a drunken Sakura that we were never together?" a warm hand was placed on Sasuke's shoulder.  
"Nar-Naruto?" Sasuke asked. "What are you doing here?"  
"I got back early. Got a problem with that?" Naruto grinned.  
"Not at all, but-" Naruto placed a finger over Sasuke's mouth.  
"No talk. My place." Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear.  
"I'm supposed to take Sakura home, though." Sasuke protested.  
"Eh, Kakashi can take her home." Naruto laughed. Sasuke stared across the dance floor to find Kakashi in a booth with Iruka, all over each other.  
"Umm, alright." Sasuke shrugged. "Sakura! Go home with Kakashi!"  
"Yeah.......okay....." Sakura's head hit the counter with a thunk. Naruto took Sasuke's cold hand in his and took him outside.  
In the parking lot, Naruto immediately slammed Sasuke against the wall.  
"Naruto-what?!" Sasuke cried.  
"I know you want it. I know you want me Sasuke. But I want you more." Naruto mumbled, licking his lips.  
"Naruto-no- I can't, not tonight. The Anbu Black Ops want me in the morning." Sasuke whimpered.  
"So Mr. Big Anbu Captain can't do me because he's in trouble?" Naruto growled.  
"I don't know if I'm in trouble or not, I'm sorry Naruto. I just-" Sasuke was interrupted by Naruto's forceful lips on his. Sasuke loosened up at once, returning the kiss with even more passion, his tongue searching for a way into Naruto's mouth. Naruto did the same, making the kiss a game. The battle for power was equal, as Naruto's fingers dug into Sasuke's hair. Finally, Sasuke's tongue broke through, but he pulled away as soon as he entered.  
"What was that for?" Naruto cried.  
"I can't. Not now. Maybe...." Sasuke replied, backing away.  
"Sasuke, wait!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke hurried back to his house.  
END FLASHBACK

That was their last kiss. He remembered it well. In fact, he remembered most times with Naruto better than anything else.  
"Yes, Grandma Tsunade, still no sign of him. Yes, I'm sure. Why would you say that?" Naruto spoke into his earpiece and turned towards the tree that Sasuke was hiding in.  
"I've got to go. Yes. Maybe. Ok bye! God." Naruto answered, and switched his piece off, still looking at Sasuke's tree.  
In a panic, Sasuke pressed himself against the tree, hoping not to get caught. Naruto leapt onto the tree, and looked straight at Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widened in fear. Naruto stood still in pure memorization.  
"Sasuke...?" Naruto whispered. Naruto reached out his hand almost like he wanted to touch Sasuke's face. Sasuke slapped it back.  
"Sasuke...."Naruto murmured again. Sasuke lunged forward and punched Naruto in the jaw. Wait, he thought, I was going to say I'm sorry. But I can't trust him anymore. I can't trust anyone anymore. Naruto was flung through the air and hit a tree. He grunted in pain as Sasuke dashed forward.  
"Can- I- trust- you?" Sasuke grunted between kicks to Naruto's stomach. "I- am- innocent!" he added with a powerful boot. Naruto groaned.  
"Yes! Yes! Sasuke! Sasuke! Stop! You can trust me. I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Recollections 3**

"I love you, " cried Naruto. Sasuke slowly put his foot down. "Even after these  
four years, I've never been with someone else! I've waited for you Sasuke-kun!"  
Suddenly, a pair of yellow eyes appeared in Sasuke's mind.  
"I've waited for you Sasuke-kun…" The Uchiha froze and turned a ghostly  
white. All of the memories of the sennin rushed back. It was almost too much to  
handle.  
"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered.  
"Stay away from me." Sasuke uttered between his teeth, and began to sprint  
away once again from tree to tree.  
"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed. But he was gone. Instantly he regretted his  
decision to scream out his best friend's name. Satoru, Ayami, and Kameko were  
under the tree in an instant.  
"Damn," Naruto muttered.  
"Where is he?" Satoru said intensely. "He hurt my father, and no one hurts  
anyone in the Hyuuga clan with being punished."  
"It doesn't really matter to me, as long as I can get home to see Uncle Gaara,"  
Ayami sighed.  
"Gaara's in town?" Kameko yelped, "He makes the best cookies in Suna!" The  
children all waited in anticipation. Naruto hesitated for a moment.  
"It was a false alarm. Sorry to excite you." He lied quickly. "Now, we need to  
get back to Konoha."  
"But the Uchiha could be anywhere!" Satoru cried in dismay.  
"Well anywhere could mean anywhere couldn't it? It could mean all the way  
out in goddamn Mist Village!" Naruto snapped from up in the tree. Satoru quieted  
immediately.  
"Just go. I'll catch up with you later." The three children fled.  
Naruto sighed and put his head in his knees. Four years could do a lot to a  
person, he supposed.

Sasuke had finally stopped. He sat and caught his breath. He hated being on  
the run, especially for a reason that was completely untrue.  
FLASHBACK  
Sasuke fumbled for his key. He snatched it out of his pocket and stuck it in  
the hole. The door clicked open. Walking into his quarters in the empty Uchiha  
manor was like a kunai stabbing him in the stomach every time.  
And to think his brother killed the rest of his family for him…he could hardly  
stand it.  
Slowly, he removed his pants and sweater, revealing the many scars and  
marks he had been given during his time with Orochimaru.  
Among the many injuries, he traced the bracelet-like indents on his wrists.  
Where he was held down against his will….  
Sasuke wiped the thoughts from his head. Looking at himself in the mirror,  
his body not only harbored wounds, but a few tattoos as well.  
One was the Uchiha crest, emblazoned on his back. The second was the ANBU  
symbol, on his right bicep. The final tattoo was the Uzumaki character, over his  
heart. He touched it, feeling warmth that was not nearly as close as Naruto's.  
"Who are you trying to convince?" A voice echoed in his thoughts. "You love  
Naruto."  
"I do," Sasuke told himself, his cheeks turning red, "I love Naruto."  
The door clicked open. Sasuke jumped back.  
"You left the door unlocked."  
Sasuke mentally hit himself. He was trying to get away from Naruto, not give  
himself to him!  
"How much did you hear?" Sasuke said without feeling. Naruto came closer,  
just as Sasuke did. They met in the moonlight, casting a luminescent glow on each of  
them. Sasuke looked ghostly.  
Naruto touched his mark on Sasuke's chest. Naruto's warmth came so  
suddenly that Sasuke shivered. Having Naruto touch his chest like he was, so gently  
and cautiously, was the most amazing feeling in the world. Sasuke stood rigid as  
Naruto caressed his face.  
"All of it," Naruto said softly. Sasuke's breath got faster as Naruto started to  
trace the scars on Sasuke's naked torso.  
"Naruto…don't…" Sasuke mumbled. Every touch to his body made him shiver  
in pleasure. Naruto grinned and took off his jacket, throwing it to the floor.  
"Not too far, Naruto," Sasuke grunted with a change of personality, greatly  
turned on by Naruto's bare chest.  
Sasuke embraced Naruto and put his mouth to Naruto's neck. Naruto moaned  
when Sasuke nibbled around his throat, leaving a big red mark that he would have  
to cover up in the morning. Sasuke trailed down the neck, lightly kissing the tan skin  
as he stopped at Naruto's chest. Sasuke stared at it hungrily, and placed his lips on  
one of Naruto's nipples. Naruto quivered in delight.  
"Sasuke…" he cried, "I want you so much...I want you inside me…"  
"As do I," Sasuke mumbled. He kissed Naruto forcefully, his tongue invading  
the moment their lips touched. Pulling Naruto backwards as they kissed, Sasuke  
took his lover into his bedroom.

(The next morning)  
Two pairs of boxers were strewn across the bedroom that Sasuke and Naruto  
laid in. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and checked the clock next to the bed. Naruto  
was snoring, still embracing Sasuke. Tenderly kissing Naruto's hair, Sasuke read the  
time out loud. "7:15."  
"Shit!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto jerked up. "What happened?"  
"God dammit! I was supposed to be with the ANBU fifteen minutes ago!"  
Sasuke leapt out of bed and started to throw on his ANBU uniform.  
"Sasuke, wait!" I'll come with you! Those ANBU captains can be real  
intimidating." Naruto said sleepily as Sasuke tried unsuccessfully to put on his pants.  
"I guess," Sasuke said blankly. He was finally in uniform, so he grabbed his  
hawk mask on the way out. Naruto followed, amazingly already dressed. Sasuke  
noticed that Naruto was walking with a slight limp. He raised one eyebrow in  
questioning.  
"My ass hurts." Naruto groaned.  
END FLASHBACK  
Sasuke's heart beat faster in memory. Did he still love Naruto? Perhaps he  
would never find out, because he was never going to see him again.  
Sasuke moaned, slumping against the tree. Now he really had to apologize.  
The fugitive put his head between his knees and cried.


End file.
